Incomplete
by Rey619
Summary: Ia terduduk putus asa. Hermione masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana bibir Draco yang beraroma alkohol itu menciuminya dengan ganas./ "...Menangislah di luar sana sialan,"/ "...Kau benar-benar rendah Malfoy..."/ RnR?


**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Warning : OOC parah, AU, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), Semi M, GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, Tata bahasa payah, Diksi hancur, Bikin muntah, dll, dsb, dst *kicked***

Dont** Like **Dont** Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Malam sudah begitu larut, namun masih saja ada seseorang yang masih terjaga. Hermione Granger hanya bisa menangis, meratapi nasib sial yang menimpa dirinya. Baru tadi siang ia bercanda dengan teman-temannya di Hogwarts High School, dan sekarang ia berada di sini. Di sebuah kamar redup yang sudah tak rapi lagi walaupun indah dan luas. Karpetnya tebal dan empuk—berwarna merah. Berbagai nuansa emas terlihat di sana-sini.

Ia terduduk putus asa. Rambut coklat gelombangnya yang biasanya indah tergerai tampak berantakan, sebagian dibiarkan jatuh menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk. Tangannya mencengkram erat selimut tebal, berusaha menutupi tubuh telanjangnya—walau ia yakin itu percuma. Toh pemuda di sampingnya ini sudah merenggut semuanya. Pria yang sangat dibenci dan juga membencinya, teman atau lebih tepatnya musuh sekelasnya, Bad-boy berambut pirang nyaris putih, beriris abu-abu kelam—Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Butiran air mata tak henti-hentinya berjatuhan di pipinya. Bergulir pelan di antara wajahnya yang putih pucat. Dari dalam hatinya seperti bergulir setetes darah yang begitu menyakitkan. Ia biarkan matanya panas dan perih, walau tak sepedih jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuk hatinya, yang membuatnya seperti berdarah dan menetes halus, seperti butiran darah yang bergulir perlahan keluar di antara selangkangannya—di malam pertamanya.

Mata coklat hazelnya melirik sejenak ke arah pemuda berambut pirang keperakan yang masih bergeming memunggunginya—terlihat nyaman dalam balutan selimut yang sama. Entah sudah berapa kali Hermione merutuki kebodohannya, setiap kali ia teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Kejadian di mana ia harus hancur oleh perbuatannya sendiri. Seperti sebuah kaset rusak yang berputar berulang-ulang di otaknya.

Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Kalau saja ia tidak bertemu dengan Draco di depan toko buku. Kalau saja ia mengabaikan lelaki yang sangat dibencinya ini, tentu semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Harusnya ia biarkan saja dia berjalan terseok-seok di jalanan. Bukannya malah membantunya, memapah tubuhnya, dan mengantarkannya ke apartemen.

Hermione masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana bibir Draco yang beraroma alkohol itu menciuminya dengan ganas. Bagaimana tubuhnya yang liar meminta lebih dan lebih, hingga ia tak sanggup lagi melawan dan pasrah. Hanya tetesan air mata dan rintihan kesakitan yang mampu mewakili perasaannya. Baginya, Draco lebih tampak seperti iblis di mata nanarnya.

"Darah-lumpur sialan! Hentikan tangisanmu itu! Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur brengsek!" bentak Draco tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Darah-lumpur? Kata itu lagi. Dari setiap makian yang dilontarkan oleh Draco, kata itulah yang paling menyakitkannya. Ya, Hermione tahu kalau kehidupan Draco jauh lebih beruntung darinya. Keluarganya kaya raya, seolah hartanya tak pernah habis. Ayah Draco—Lucius Malfoy merupakan sutradara terkenal dari film-film terlaris tahun ini. Sementara Ibunya—Narcissa Malfoy adalah seorang pengarang sukses dari beberapa novel remaja yang mampu menembus predikat best seller beberapa kali. Maka tak heran kalau Draco tumbuh menjadi pria arogan yang egois, sekali berkehendak maka dia harus mendapatkannya. Seperti halnya keinginannya untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Hanya ada dua hal yang ada dalam kepalanya, kebebasan dan uang.

Sedangkan Hermione, ia merasa keberuntungan kurang berpihak padanya. Ia tidak memiliki seperti apa yang dimiliki Draco. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal, tepat saat melahirkannya, dan Ayahnya—ia tidak tahu di mana Ayahnya berada. Mungkin dia sudah mati, hidup enak, berkeluarga, atau mungkin berkeliaran mencari gadis agar bisa dihamilinya, kemudian ditinggal pergi—sama seperti yang telah dilakukannya pada Ibunya. Entahlah, Hermione tak peduli. Toh orang itu sudah menelantarkannya jauh sebelum ia dilahirkan.

Meskipun hal buruk itu menimpa hidupnya, tak lantas membuat Hermione menjadi gadis cengeng yang mudah berkeluh kesah. Ia justru menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tegar oleh asuhan keluarga Weasley yang merupakan sahabat baik dari Ibunya. Ia juga menjadi populer di sekolahnya berkat kecerdasan otaknya. Lantas masih pantaskah ia mendapat sebutan Darah-lumpur yang secara tak langsung bermakna Anak-kotor? Darah kotor yang sanggup membuat ibunya lebih memilih pergi untuk selamanya daripada melihatnya terlahir di dunia. Bahkan ayahnya tak mau mengakuinya sebagai anak.

"Tak ada yang menginginkanmu Darah-lumpur kotor. Bahkan orang tuamu tak mau mengakuimu." Itulah kata-kata Draco yang sering ia tangkap di telinganya. Meskipun Hermione tahu tak sepenuhnya benar. Buktinya masih ada keluarga Weasley dan Harry—sahabatnya yang menginginkannya. Tapi tetap saja kata itu menyakitkannya. Dan Hermione tahu, Draco tidak akan peduli, tidak akan pernah. Sama seperti ketidakpedulian Draco setelah lelaki itu menyalurkan nafsu dan hasratnya pada dirinya.

Hermione mulai tersungguk-sungguk lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Kegigihan yang selama ini ia jaga seolah hilang di telan bumi. Ia mengabaikan Draco yang menatapnya murka. Pemuda itu kemudian terduduk dengan ogah-ogahan. Kepalanya terasa penat tak terhingga, akibat terlalu banyak minum. Belum lagi kakinya yang lelah, menuntutnya agar segera tidur.

"Wanita jalang brengsek! Menangislah di luar sana sialan,"

'Plakk!'

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi pucat Malfoy junior. Namun tak cukup keras untuk membuatnya kesakitan. Wajahnya nampak terkejut. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipinya yang menjadi korban. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, seolah apa yang baru saja dialaminya adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Kenapa kau menamparku sayang? Masih belum puas, eh?" Seringaian khas Malfoy menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Mendengar itu sontak membuat Hermione melupakan kesedihannya. Ketakutannya berubah menjadi kemarahan. Tangannya menghapus kasar air matanya. Ia seperti hendak menikam lelaki beriris abu-abu itu dengan matanya yang tak jinak.

"Hentikan bualanmu itu Malfoy! Aku bukanlah mereka yang biasa kau tiduri. Dengan mudahnya kau memberikan tubuhmu pada mereka. Kau benar-benar rendah Malfoy. Kau bahkan lebih menjijikkan daripada binatang," ujar Hermione tajam dengan nafas terengah. Matanya yang sembab berkilat-kilat penuh amarah.

"Wanita jalang, berani sekali kau menghinaku dengan mulut kotormu itu," sahut Draco sarkastik. Harus Draco akui kalau ia memang pria yang suka mempermainkan wanita, tapi tetap saja ia tidak suka dibilang rendahan, apalagi oleh Darah-lumpur kotor. Lagipula bukan dirinya yang menginginkan mereka, melainkan para kaum hawa itu sendiri yang selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar.

Gadis berambut ikal itu mengacuhkan ucapan Draco. Seperti mendapat sebuah kekuatan entah dari sudut mana, Hermione perlahan berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya tidur, berusaha meraih pakaiannya yang berserakan lalu mengenakannya. Ia biarkan Draco memandangnya dari belakang, menghadiahi pemuda bejat itu sebuah tubuh indah yang telanjang. Sebuah tubuh yang kemudian terbungkus rapi oleh pakaiannya, meskipun tak serapi sebelumnya.

Ia kemudian berjongkok, meraih sebuah buku lumayan tebal yang belum sempat dibacanya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Mata coklatnya memandang sejenak ke arah telepon genggamnya yang berserakan karena dibanting oleh Draco, ketika ia berniat menghubungi seseorang yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya. Membuatnya harus memikirkan berbagai macam alasan yang tepat, jika ia mendapat serbuan pertanyaan nanti.

Dengan tertatih ia mulai beranjak menuju ke arah pintu. Kepalanya terasa mulai berputar. Ia meringis, merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama di bagian selangkangannya. Bahkan darah di sudut bibirnya yang terluka masih belum mengering sempurna. Tangannya terulur memegang kenop pintu kamar dari kayu tebal berwarna cokelat gelap. Ia membukanya perlahan dan berhenti sejenak.

"Jangan pernah bicara lagi padaku, Malfoy." Gumamnya masih memunggungi Draco.

"Dengan senang hati, Granger." Sahut Draco santai sebelum kemudian ia kembali ke alam mimpinya seiring dengan kepergian Hermione dari apartemennya.

**~TBC~**

**A/N :** Niatnya mau bikin fic sekuel dari 'Why?'. Nah, pas sudah ngetik sepertiganya, tiba-tiba ada ide nyasar seperti ini. Daripada terbuang sia-sia, akhirnya Rey publish juga dech ;)  
>Kritik, saran, concrit, dll diperkenankan dengn menekan tombol <strong>'Review'<strong> di bawah XD

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
